<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Kuzusoda Oneshots~ by Unrealforestbugss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942503">~Kuzusoda Oneshots~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrealforestbugss/pseuds/Unrealforestbugss'>Unrealforestbugss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrealforestbugss/pseuds/Unrealforestbugss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Kuzusoda one(1)/two(2) shots :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, other - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One(1)- Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening</p><p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Hello! The title says it all but here are some other things to Know!</p><p>Angst = 🥀"Number"🥀</p><p>Smut = 🌹"Number"🌹</p><p>Fluff = 🌷"Number"🌷</p><p>Angst and fluff will be the majority of the three but there will be smut every now and then but definitely not a lot.</p><p>I will probably take requests in the future but for now, I won't be.</p><p>The cover art is not mine!</p><p>That's all I have to say!</p><p>Enjoy!~</p><p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🥀Two (2)🥀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!Trigger Warning!: Fighting, Small cut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fallen out of Love</p><p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>!Normal AU!<br/>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Kazuichi's P.O.V.<br/>•••</p><p>I was leaning against the railing of the balcony that was attached to the apartment I and my boyfriend shared... Soon to be Ex-boyfriend.</p><p>It took a lot of thought and I've finally made up my mind. I was going to break up with him.</p><p>I mean, it's not without meaning of course!</p><p>We've been together for five (5) years now, ever since our third (3rd) year at hopes peak.</p><p>And our relationship was Great at the start! But these last few months have been... different. Very different.</p><p>Our relationship started loving and sweet and just amazing! But recently it's become very very sour and terrible.</p><p>We've been fighting a lot more which either ended with One (1) of us sleeping on the couch or staying the night at one of our friend's houses.</p><p>The latter made things a lot worse to considering that I would always go to Miss Sonia's house and he would always go to Peko's.</p><p>Which eventually leads us to fight about thinking the other one (1) is cheating.</p><p>Even though Miss Sonia was dating Gundham and Peko was dating Chiaki.</p><p>And now we fight Every Single Night and I just can't take it anymore.</p><p>Mainly because they started to remind me of when I lived with my father.</p><p>I was wildly nervous, I hate to do this. We've been together for so long that this just doesn't feel right but... I truly believe I've fallen out of love.</p><p>And I know that this would be this best for both of us.</p><p>I've already packed my bags for when I leave after.</p><p>Hajime is the only one who knows, as of right now, that I'm doing this.</p><p>=========================================</p><p>I knocked on Hajime's door.</p><p>He was quick to open it.</p><p>"Oh, hey Kazuichi! What's up?"</p><p>He said, with confusion in his tone.</p><p>"Hey, sorry I didn't let you know I was coming over. I need to tell you something, can I come in?"</p><p>I said, clearly uneasy.</p><p>"Yea, of course! Nagito isn't home right now so it's just the two of us."</p><p>He moved aside and let me inside.</p><p>I sat down on Hajime's couch, he followed.</p><p>"So, what's wrong?"</p><p>He asked, tilting his head a little to the side.</p><p>"I-I'm thinking about ended mine and fuyuhiko's relationship."</p><p>I said quietly.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>He asked, even more confused.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"We've been fighting a lot lately and it's getting worse and worse. I just can't stand it anymore, man. I hate it!"</p><p>I hadn't even realized I started crying.</p><p>"So, I was wondering if I could stay here after until I find a place to stay."</p><p>"Of course, Kaz. I'll have to tell Nagito about it but I'm sure he'll be fine with it!"</p><p>He said, giving me a genuine smile.</p><p>"Thanks, man!"</p><p>=========================================</p><p>I was knocked out of my thoughts by a door opening.</p><p>'Here we go.'</p><p>I thought, entering the apartment. </p><p>Fuyuhiko's P.O.V.<br/>•••</p><p>I walked inside my apartment and closed the door behind me. My eyes quickly landed on the suitcases, two to be exact, that we're in the doorway.</p><p>Kazuichi then walked into the room from the balcony.</p><p>"What the hell is this?"</p><p>I asked, looking up at him.</p><p>He looked, nervous?</p><p>"Fuyu, we need to talk, now."</p><p>"Can this wait till later? I'm tired."</p><p>"No, it can't. As I said, we need to talk, now!"</p><p>"Whatever, fucker. Just make it quick."</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I think we should break up.."</p><p>I paused.</p><p>"What?."</p><p>"I think we should break up!"</p><p>"Why?!?"</p><p>"Why. Why?? Why wouldn't we!"</p><p>"What do you mean 'Why wouldn't we'!"</p><p>"I mean, all we do is fight and we don't have a good relationship!"</p><p>"Our relationship is perfectly fine Idiot!"</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about! Our relationship is very unhealthy!"</p><p>Tears started to form in His eyes.</p><p>I saw him go for the cases.</p><p>We grabbed onto the nearest one at the same time.</p><p>"Fuyu, let go."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>We both started to pull at it, like a game of tuggawar.</p><p>"S-stop!"</p><p>The other said, giving one last pull which made me give in.</p><p>The force of the pull made him fall back and fall into a table. Which then made the vases on said table fall on his head. A piece of it cut open his cheek. He let out a hiss in pains.</p><p>I froze, not knowing what to do, and stood up normally.</p><p>"I didn't- I just-"</p><p>No matter how many fights we've had, we would never mean to hurt each other. This was the first time one of us had gotten hurt.</p><p>My eyes had widened.</p><p>Kazuichi stood up, grabbed both of his suitcases, and left. Walking right past me.</p><p>I wanted to stop him, I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't.</p><p>I jumped when he slammed the door shut.</p><p>I fell to my knees, tears now stop falling from my eyes.</p><p>How fucking selfish am I? The only reason I wanted him to stay was for myself. And now he's gone...</p><p>I sat and continued to sob before eventually passing out from crying so much.</p><p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>I'm in PAAAAIIINNN!! This hurt to write. So. Much. :(</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>